What do the following two equations represent? $-x-2y = 2$ $5x+10y = -10$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x-2y = 2$ $-2y = x+2$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{2}x - 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x+10y = -10$ $10y = -5x-10$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{2}x - 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.